legolordoftheringshobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is a The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigure to be released in 2012. He was released again in for The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in 2013 and again for The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Background In the year TA 2941, Bilbo at the age of 50 was visited by Gandalf and thirteen dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield. These Dwarves wished to hire Bilbo to be their guide on their quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. Bilbo reluctantly agreed to go, and the next morning they set off from The Green Dragon Inn. Bilbo's first duty on this journey was to investigate a light in the distance that turned out to be a fire with three Forest trolls around it. Bilbo attempted to snatch something from the trolls to bring back to the Dwarves, to show that he was a first class burglar, for everyone knows that trolls have large treasure troves. However, he was caught and the Dwarves who attempted to help him were captured as well. Gandalf tricked the trolls into arguing with one another until daybreak which turned them all to stone. Gandalf then rescued the party. The wizard also was the one who had found the trolls' cave, where they hid their treasure as well as hid from the sun during the daylight hours. In the cave, a number of weapons were found, Glamdring (Beater) and Orcrist (Biter) among them. Bilbo took an elvish dagger from the trolls' collection, which he would later name Sting. Bilbo and his companions then travelled to Rivendell, and from there they made their way to the Misty Mountains. It was here the companions encountered and fled from the goblin chief and his immense forces. Bilbo unfortunately lost direction and fell into a gaping hole of some sort. Luckily, he survived the fall and crawled his way through the pitch-black tunnel, using his hobbit nose to gain a sense of direction. What he did not expect was to find a ring along the way. Bilbo thought nothing of it, and put it in his back pocket. Unbeknown to Bilbo, this lost trinket was the One Ring, forged by Sauron all those years ago. Bilbo soon found Gollum, who had been in possession of the Ring for many years. Bilbo and Gollum had a memorable riddle game, where if Bilbo won, Gollum would show him the way out. However, Gollum was not satisfied with Bilbo's final riddle, and while mourning his loss, found that his Ring was gone. Gollum then paddled back on his boat towards Bilbo, who he then accused of stealing his precious, but Bilbo had vanished. Bilbo was soon reunited with his companions. Bilbo and the travellers had stopped for the night when Goblins and a pack of Wargs had found them near a patch of Pine Trees. The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf, climbed up the trees and waited for them to leave. The Goblins were not going to leave without killing them. They started to burn the trees down. The Warg Chieftain was ordering the other Wargs around when Gandalf picked up a pinecone, and with his magic set it ablaze in a green fire. He threw it down hitting one of the Wargs; it rolled around on the ground burning while Gandalf threw more and more pinecones down. The goblins and Wargs fled and the group was rescued by Eagles in which when an eagle grabbed Dori, Bilbo had to jump and grab Dori's legs before he was forgotten. This prompted Bilbo to groan "My arms! My poor arms," and Dori to cry "My legs! My poor legs!" The Eagles eventually took them to a ford where they rested and continued their journey. The group traveled to Beorn's house where they rested, after being gruffly taken in by Beorn and his animal servants. Beorn learned of their story and gave a large number of provisions to help their Quest. Beorn also lent several ponies to be used until the group reached Mirkwood. However, Beorn did not fully trust the dwarves, so Bilbo saw Beorn giving careful watch to see that his ponies were unharmed. Eventually the company reached Mirkwood, where the ponies were let go (to several of the dwarves discontent) and Gandalf left the group as well, warning them to "DON'T STRAY OFF THE PATH!!!" The Company began to follow the path through the treacherous forest. Eventually the provisions ran low and the Company was forced to send Bilbo up a tree to see where the forest ended. Bilbo climbed up a tree, where a rewarding breeze of cool air and butterflies met him. Bilbo only saw more forest, so when he reluctantly climbed back down, he did not see that the forest ended. He reported his findings to the dwarves, where they met the news with ill comfort, angry that the dwarves were fatter than Bilbo and so could not climb the trees to feel cool air or see the butterflies. Eventually the last provisions were eaten. The Company then came upon the Enchanted River. Bilbo saw a boat on the other side, leading the dwarves to retrieve it. A deer came out of nowhere when all the dwarves were on the other side. Thorin shot it where it died, on the other side. The dwarves hoped for venison for dinner when Bilbo realized that Bombur was drowning. The dwarves fished him out, where he was asleep, but the boat was knocked away, ending the hope for venison. When Bilbo awoke in the night, he was alone. He cursed the dwarves for leaving the path and discovered that spiders have captured his companions. Bilbo was forced to find his lost companions and cut through the cocoons the spiders had formed around his companions. He distracted the spiders by improvising several insulting songs to irritate the spiders, who left their domain to find the insulter and eat him. Bilbo killed a few by throwing stones at a few spiders and he killed more via Sting. After freeing the dwarves, he led them into a charge against the spiders, where Bilbo killed dozens of the arachnids with the help of the Ring and Sting. After traveling through Mirkwood Forest they had been taken prisoner by Wood-elves, who believed that the company had "assaulted" the elves while they were partying (the bright lights the company had seen in the forest). Shortly after, the travellers had gone to Lake Town, a small town occupied by men. Here is where Smaug would frequently attack, though he had not been seen in many years. The group had fended off the Dragon until Bard shot a Black Arrow at the single bare spot on the dragon's jewel encrusted underbelly. Killing it and sending him to rot at the bottom of the lake next to Lake Town. Here, after Thorin Oakenshield reclaimed the mountain, the Battle of the Five Armies took place. Beorn, Beorning chieftain, joined the travellers in their fight against an army of orcs. After the battle, a soldier sent by Gandalf to search for him found Bilbo. Then Gandalf takes him to Thorin, who was lying on a bed, dying. Thorin apologizes to Bilbo about how Thorin cursed Bilbo, and Thorin then praised Bilbo's beliefs, that food and drink is valued higher than gold or treasure. Bilbo later attends Thorin's funeral. After the funeral, Dain offers him his one-fourteenth share of the treasure, which Bilbo turns down, receiving only two small chests, one with gold, and the other laden with silver. Bilbo traveled back with the wood elf host that participated in the Battle of Five Armies. Bilbo traveled with the wood elves down to Mirkwood, and then went to Beorn's house with Gandalf. Then Bilbo set out with Gandalf to where Bert, Tom, and William turned to stone. They dug up some of the buried treasure the dwarves buried earlier, in which Bilbo offered most of it to Gandalf to use to aid the peoples of Middle-Earth. Bilbo eventually made it back to Hobbiton, where he witnessed an auction selling most of his possessions to the other hobbits. His relatives, the Sackville-Baggins were...vexed to see Bilbo alive since they wanted to live in Bag End so badly. Bilbo had to buy back his sold possessions in order to avoid quarreling. Eventually, Balin and Gandalf visited him, where they reported the current news of Middle-earth. Variants Appearances *79003 An Unexpected Gathering *79000 Riddles for the Ring *79004 Barrel Escape *79013 Lake-town Chase *79018 The Lonely Mountain Gallery sdcc2012-biblo-baggins-minifig.jpg|Bilbo BilboRedcoat.png Category:Hero Category:The Hobbit